Digimon: Paradox!
by BEST OC Maker
Summary: In a dimension far away, a team of DigiDestined failed, now one of the most powerful evil in all worlds plans to destroy the entire reality itself! Now the gogglehead's demonic partner, Arkadimon must reunite the greatest heroes of all worlds to defeat this new threat, ultimate digimon Fanfiction crossover! Also known as Digimon: Chronicles! The 'movie'. T for safety.
1. Opening&Prologue

Hey guys, I know you're all excited for Digimon: Paradox, but I warn you, posting will be extremely slow since I'm re-reading the stories of the heroes whom I got permission to use, here you will see the opening, prologue but first for the ownership of the fanfics,

Digimon: Shadow Tamers- Da-Tenshi-Setsuma

Digimon: Generations- MasterGeneral380

Digimon: D-Tamer- TheAmazingOREOman

Digimon: Academy- TheGreatElisaMousy

The opening from Majin Bone, Legend Is Born, enjoy!

(A shaded demon Digimon and a strange 6 limbed dragon Digimon with huge cannons on his back are seen in a clash as light covers the screen, the logo for Digimon: Chronicles and the other fanfics written above are seen before another huge flash and they're replaced by a single logo, Digimon: Paradox!)

Rising! Shining!

(The screen flashes through the worlds of the fanfics listed above)

Black and White, the contrast of this light and dark world

(Arisa(Shadow Tamers) is seen with Impmon, who then flashes and is replaced by Beelzemon, then Beelzemon Warrior Mode)

Is not allowed ambiguity

(Chiaruu(Digimon: Academy) is seen sadly at a funeral, Beelzemon by her side, then a flash as Beelzemon becomes Beelzemon X)

In the busy times, you're faced with the choice

(Lucas(Digimon: Generations) and Agumon are seen walking, then Agumon warps to WarGreymon, in a flash Kyle(Same fanfic) and MetalGarurumon appear and he fuses with WarGreymon to Ominimon)

It's always a turning point.

(Ryuu and Dracomon are also seen, then Dracomon becomes Slayerdramon before changing into Slayerdramon Burst Mode)

The winners, not just the losers.

(A flash of Artur and Dracomon walking through a field in the DW, his cape fluttering behind him, then in a flash they fuse to Examon, who flies out)

Legend Is Born

(Their respective teams flash before their goggles are seen floating in a black background, a strange hand similar to Devimon's reaches out and grabs it)

With wounds,

(Artur is seen with Lucas P, Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon, the two figures then combine and a shaded Ominimon-like figure is seen)

I fight for the irreplaceable light

(The villains of the worlds are seen together in a dark purple background, the mysterious dark dragon on the,background)

A wish not replaceable, a miracle's resonance is... Majin Bone

(The heroes are then seen with their partners at their highest levels)

Legend Is Born

(A clash of light as the logo of Digimon: Paradox appears again)

Rising! Shining!

(The heroes are seen around it)

Now for the prologue,

Somewhere on a far away dimension,

In a dark dimension, 6 humans, 5 of them knocked out and 5 DigiEggs plus a large demon Digimon are seen.

"No!" The human that was awake gasped, he had a silver jacket, black hair and bright blue eyes, he also had silver boots and silver trimmed goggles strapped on his forehead, he was 15.

"Too late little Johnny! Now I shall rule over all worlds and nobody can stop me!" A deep dark voice cackled.

"We won't let you!" The demon, Johnny's partner exclaimed.

"But little Arkadimon, you don't have a chance against me, I destroyed your friends, now I can destroy both of you!" The voice laughed.

"He's right Arkadimon, we can't beat him," Johnny lowered his head saddened before lifting again in determination.

"But maybe the legendary heroes can!" The silver goggle wearing teen exclaimed.

"But how are you planning on calling them little one? I will destroy you before you get the chance!" The voice laughed.

"We shall see, Arkadimon! I'm counting on you! You must reunite them and save everyone!" Johnny ordered his partner, who looked taken back.

"But I can't take anyone with me when I use It!" Arkadimon argued.

"We don't have time! Do it, now!" Johnny ordered with all of his willpower.

"I won't let you!" The voice roared as two large hands resembling Devimon's burst from the shadows and went at them.

"You won't win!" Johnny announced, he lifted his Digivice, a D'Arc and used to black energy whip to hold the arms alway from his partner.

"Do it! Now!" Johnny gasped as he kept holding.

"Johnny... Right! I'll come back with reinforcements!" Arkadimon roared as his chest began to glow dark purple.

"Dimension Break!" Arkadimon roared as he suddenly vanished, Johnny release the arms which held nothing.

"Fool! If you plan on recruiting the heroes, then I'll recruit the villains!" The voice laughed as he began to summon multiple dark orbs.

"No!" Johnny gasped but it was too late, the orbs flew into dark portals.

"Let's see if your dear Arkadimon can handle himself now! Muahahahahaha!" The voice cackled as it all faded.

"Arkadimon, go..." Johnny's voice was heard.

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: So it begins, the next chapter will come very soon since it's Chronicles, the rest will go slower,

Green: Arkadimon? I thought you were planning to use Chronomon,

Blue: Yeah,

BEST OC Maker: Changed my mind, Arkadimon might be dark and demonic, but he rules!

Green: Can't argue with that,

BEST OC Maker: Until then, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	2. Chronicles

DW, Dragon's Cross Town, Great Hall, 1 month after the end of Chronicles

"And to commemorate the aid from in the great Chosen of Courage on defeating the Dark Claw Society, we shall feast for the night!" A XVmon exclaimed as multiple Veemon, Agumon and other dragon digimon cheered, though they we're mostly rookies, some champions were seen too in the large stone hall as they feasted, Artur was with Dracomon on the outside stargazing.

"Another save, these Dark Claw Society guys are a pain," Artur smirked by Dracomon.

"Yeah, is this the tenth or eleventh feast we get for kicking their grunts out of a town/village?" Dracomon asked.

"More like the hundredth, they're all fun though," Artur smirked.

"Yeah," Dracomon smirked back when suddenly, a dark purple warp appeared and a rookie leveled Arkadimon came crashing through.

"Hey are you alright?" Artur rushed to the demon who barely could stand up.

"I just traveled through dimensions, do I look fine to you?" Arkadimon snapped.

"Hey, we can take you to the village's healer, hang on," Artur helped the demon on his back, keeping the sickles at a safe distance.

"You don't fear me? You don't hate me?" Arkadimon asked surprised as Artur called the healer, Agumon Hakase to help the demon.

"Nope, Arkadimon are awesome fellas, as long as they aren't blasting and killing things," Artur smirked.

"So you know my name, are you Artur? Protagonist of Chronicles?" Arkadimon asked.

"I'm Artur, and Protagonist of Chronicles? That's a new title for me," Artur smirked.

"I need your help, yours and your team's," Arkadimon groaned.

"What happened?" Artur asked.

"I'm from a far away world, dimension to be exact, I was the partner of a generation of Tamers on that world, you guys were the first season of Digimon, there were some fanfics too, then Generations and the others, you guys were our heroes, mine, Johnny's... The hole team," Arkadimon began.

"We were supposed to fight our final enemy, a powerful digimon with powers to rival a god, we fought with all we got but..." Arkadimon closed his eyes as a tear leaked out.

"He was too powerful, he trapped us in a pocket dimension and trashed us all, Mike, Mikemon, Bella, Lopmon, Hiro, Falcomon, Sakura, Hawkmon, Daniel, Ganimon, Johnny... All of them, dead," Arkadimon then began to cry.

"Johnny, my partner, he ordered me to recruit the Legendary Heroes, those who didn't fail in protecting their worlds, Chronicles, Shadow Tamers, Generations, D-Tamer all of them," Arkadimon cried.

"I don't think you can open another portal could you?" Artur asked doubtfully, Arkadimon glared at him.

"I already tore the dimensional wall, my sickles can cut through the veil, but we need to find the rest of your team first," Arkadimon explained when a Shoutmon ran in.

"Chosen of Courage! 8 mega level digimon just came here, they said they were looking for you!" The Rock 'n roll dragon panted, they walked to see an immense blood red dragon the size of Godzilla(2014), and a Paildramon sized Plutomon plus a bunch of man sized megas.

"Megidramon, Gryphomon, you're here great," Artur grinned.

"Artur, what the heck is going on? All of us were attacked by old enemies, DarknessBagramon, Apocalymon, ChaosSeadramon, Dorbickmon, Whispered, what the heck?" BantyoLeomon asked him.

"Arkadimon here can explain the situation," Artur pointed to the demon, who told them what he told Artur.

"But you guys were split up, so how did you beat all of them?" Dracomon asked.

"Please, with our mega leveled powers, plus a hole month of experience on our own, I'm surprised they lasted that long," Megidramon smirked.

"Well, you guys should devolve, we're going to the human world," Artur smirked and in a flash, a bunch of rookies and two small champions were ready to go.

"Your DW and your human world belong in the same dimension so making a small rip to go through will be like cutting hot butter with a hot knife," Arkadimon nodded before slashing the air, opening a warp.

"Human world here we go!" Artur smirked as they went in after saying good bye to the villagers.

HW, The City, School's Rooftop,

The DigiDestined from Chronicles sat on the rooftop chatting and discussing about their lives.

"So, how's it going? I heard the test for you kids was tough," Lucas P smirked as Lucas, Juca and Julia walked up.

"Yeah, man Mrs. Burns is a digimon in disguise I swear it," Juca sighed as they sat down.

"I miss the days in the DW, now that was a great time," Lucas agreed.

"I wish we could go on another adventure too, I miss Beelzemon," Eric nodded as the rip appeared and they fell out, suddenly they were all hugging their partners.

"Hey guys, focus," Artur called with a smirk as they all screamed at him for sticking on the DW, then hugging him.

"I know I'm awesome," Artur smirked as they separated.

"So, who's the new guy?" Eric asked Artur pointing at Arkadimon.

"Arkadimon is the name and I need your help," Arkadimon told them the situation.

"We have the next period in five minutes," Eric argued.

"Don't worry, cutting through space is easy, time is a little harder but I can prepare, after you guys defeat the Enemy, you will be teleported back here in this exact instant," Arkadimon told them.

"I can still be sent back to the DW right? 'Cause I'm not changing my mind," Artur asked him.

"Yeah, it's easy," Arkadimon nodded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Leormon asked, not noticing the glares that the humans were giving Artur,

"Right," Arkadimon focused with his sickle when they heard a scream.

"Isn't that..." Artur began as they saw their rampaging centaur.

"GranDracmon!" They all exclaimed.

"He must have brought back him too," Arkadimon theorized.

"Who is He?" Eric asked the demon.

"Nobody knows, all we saw of him was large Devimon like hands, but I can tell his power can surpass a super ultimate, we call him the Enemy," Arkadimon answered.

"DigiDestined! I made a new friend and guess what?! Time for your doom!" GranDracmon laughed.

"We can beat him, it only took two Megas last time," Juca smirked.

"It isn't so easy, the Enemy definitely made him stronger, see that dark purple orb between the monster heads?" Arkadimon pointed to a tiny glowing orb.

"It's a mark which shows that the Enemy made him stronger," Arkadimon explained.

"We can still take him!" Artur exclaimed as they lifted their 01s.

"Dracomon BioMerge to... Examon!" The Dragon Emperor flew up.

"Leormon BioMerge to... SaberLeomon!" The Ancient Lion leapt to fight.

"Wizarmon warp Digivolve to... Beelzemon!" The Demon Lord of Gluttony exclaimed.

"YukiAgumon warp Digivolve to... Surfymon!" The surfer laughed.

"Dobermon warp Digivolve to... Plutomon!" The Dark Avenger exclaimed.

"Penmon warp Digivolve to... Ravmon!" The raven ninja gripped his sword.

"Wormmon warp Digivolve to... TyrantKabuterimon!" The King of Bugs buzzed.

"Hawkmon warp Digivolve to... Gryphomon!" The base mega roared.

"Guilmon warp Digivolve to... Megidramon!" The Godzilla sized dragon god roared.

The heroes now faced GranDracmon,thankfully the city was quickly evacuated.

"DigiDestined, I see you've gotten stronger, no matter! My new powers will be your doom! VAMPIRE'S AWAKENING!" GranDracmon released countless Alpha Bat clouds at them from the beast mouths, covering the sun.

"Thing you're stronger, then check this out! PENDRAGON GLORY!" Examon fired a powerful red beam.

"Yeah! We can beat you! HOWLING CRUSHER!" SaberLeomon leapt at the stunned vampire centaur.

"Get off me you stupid fur-ball! DARK STORM!" GranDracmon fired a blast of pure darkness throwing them back.

"Fool, thanks to my new ally, my powers surpass Lucemon Satan Mode's! I'am the ultimate god of darkness!" GranDracmon laughed.

"Oh yeah?! Everyone! Full power! PENDRAGON'S COURAGE!" Examon released his ultimate Crest Attack.

"Right! ROARING FRIENDSHIP!" SaberLeomon released the dark blue beam.

Right! MAGICAL KNOWLEDGE!" Beelzemon summoned the Devil's Trap and fired.

"This is for the brainwash! HAZARD OF LIGHT!" Megidramon fired light from the Digital Hazards on body and his mouth.

"Finally I can avenge Impmon! FINAL KINDNESS!" Gryphomon unleashed the light pink blast.

"This is for the souls you tortured! STORMING LOVE!" Ravmon summoned the mighty twister.

"You terrorized a lot of good 'mon back in the day! GUSHING RELIABILITY!" Surfymon fired the dark grey waters.

"I wanted to blast your ugly horned face for a long time! BUZZING HOPE!" TyrantKabuterimon fired the orange blast from his ax-like mouth.

"Time for your judgement! JUDGEMENT OF SINCERITY!" The light green beams burst from Plutomon's palms.

"What?! How can such power exist? How can you so powerful?" GranDracmon wondered as he was blasted to bits, the dark purple sphere shattered.

"We were lucky, you guys had your partners mega so they could easily beat your enemies, the other heroes won't be half as lucky," Arkadimon growled as they devolved.

"True, we should hurry," Eric agreed.

"Then we better hurry," Arkadimon opened another warp with both his sickles.

"C'mon! Next stop Shadow Tamers universe!" The demon exclaimed as they went in.

Shadow Tamers dimension, unknown area,

Somewhere dark, a dark purple or entered a door and opened it, revealing a bigger GranDracmon, 7 shaded figures and a 7 legged monster.

"Free again!" The GranDracmon laughed, all of them had dark purple orbs on their shoulders...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: So the next chapter will be Shadow Tamers and spoiler alert! Arkadimon is right, the Chronicles team was lucky they could attack the separated enemies, the others won't be as lucky, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	3. Shadow Tamers: Part 1

Note, since some stories have the same partner digimon then I will do this, Beelzemon(C) stands for Chronicles and Eric's partner, Beelzemon(ST) belongs to Shadow Tamers and Beelzemon(A) belongs to Digimon: Academy, all of the other multiple of different worlds will be treated the same.

Shadow Tamers(Original)'s dimension, DW, Dark Area,

When Arisa and the others went to the Dark Castle after their partners, the 7 Great Demon Lords, called them, the last thing they expected to see was an Arkadimon or terrible news, not a second far more polite Beelzemon and another group of Tamers.

"What the heck?" Akinari asked surprised seeing Eric's Beelzemon along their group.

"Could you please stop? It's getting really annoying being stared at," Beelzemon(C) asked as he rolled his 3 red eyes.

"A polite version of Beelzemon? Now that's weird, what else do we have here? A money tree?" Damien sarcastically asked Leviamon, who shook his head.

"An Arkadimon and a bunch of Tamers, but trust me, you'll love what the Arkadimon has to say," The Demon Lord of Envy snickered.

"The Shadow Tamers! It's a pleasure, Johnny and I are your biggest fans," Arkadimon told them excitedly, they all looked surprised at him.

"What do you mean? The Shadow Tamers don't normally get fans showing up like this," Akinari said sarcastically raising his brow.

"Not in my world, dimension actually," Arkadimon told them.

"Alright then, what's going on?" Seichi asked what everyone was thinking, tapping his feet impatiently, his partner, Barbamon nodded in agreement.

"Apparently on his dimension, we are part of the Digimon Franchise, when I had a chat with him on the way, he explained that after Hunters, the number of fans decreased huge levels, no surprise there, that season sucked, so Bandai hired a bunch of teens to prepare new and cooler plots(A/N yeah, I mean YOU, writers from the stories which appear on this fanfic plus me,) I'm Artur anyway," Artur began.

"The first one after Hunters was Chronicles, then Shadow Tamers after that Generations, D-Tamer came after and the last one was Academy, you guys and most others had sequels planned but since our Tamers team failed and now the Enemy rules and is preparing his master plan, we haven't been able to see them," Arkadimon sighed sadly.

"Failed?" Lilithmon asked confused.

"Yep, I was partner of our leader, Johnny, when we faced the final enemy he was just too powerful, he killed all of the other partners and knocked out the others, Johnny ordered me to go reunite the ultimate heroes," Arkadimon explained.

"So you abandoned your partner?" Beelzemon(ST) asked disgusted, Arkadimon gave him a glare so fierce and so mad, that if looks could kill, Beelzemon(ST) would have vanished from existence, then all traces that he ever left would be gone as he would appear in a crazed hell burning for millions of years before finally vanishing forever.

"I couldn't take him with me when I use my Dimension Break attack, I didn't want to leave him but he ordered me, he actually ordered me," Arkadimon lowered his head sadly.

"You could have refused," Daemon pointed out the obvious, Arkadimon shook his head.

"You don't get it, in my world, partnered Digimon can't disobey a direct order from their partner, the closer the bond the stronger the power the Order has over you, our team never used orders since for them it felt wrong treating partners like slaves, but Johnny knew it was the only way to make me do it," Arkadimon let out a few tears, now everyone was feeling pity for the demon.

"Wow, that's actually kinda moving," Hiroshi frowned, though he didn't take his eyes of his gameboy.

"Is that a gameboy? Really?" Artur asked with some surprise to see such old equipment.

"It has color, why? I'm a gamer," Hiroshi answered nonchalantly.

"I'm dimension we have something called a 3DS XL and some other stuff," Artur answered showing his 3DS XL, it was the limited red XY edition.

"So..." Hiroshi still didn't get it.

"It has 3D systems, camera and Internet connection," Artur bragged to the Crest Holder of Diligence, who, after checking the 3DS XL had his jaw dropped.

"No way, Belphemon! We're so moving to their dimension," Hiroshi nearly fainted of surprise before Arkadimon hit the nearest wall, catching everyone's attention.

"So we need your help to win, will you help us?" Arkadimon asked looking at them, before they could answer, the messenger DemiDevimon flew in.

"Master Beelzemon! They're back! The Death Generals, Ogudumon, even GranDracmon! All of them!" The small rookie panted, the Shadow Tamers all looked surprised, nobody heard Beelzemon's groan of, "I told you not to use formalities".

"Oh and did I forget to mention that the Enemy might revive your enemies? Thought it wouldn't matter due to the large amount of partnered guys here," Arkadimon asked, they all glared at him.

"No way, all of them at once?" Arisa asked, a worried frown appear on her face.

"The Rangers, Guardians, Tamers, Royal Knights, Olympus XII and Shadow Hunters are facing them as we speak!" Duskmon appeared from the shadows before announcing sweating and panting.

"Duskmon?" Artur and Maria asked.

"What? Why are these Tamers here?" The dark warrior asked his master, Lucemon.

"He's my counselor," Lucemon explained calmly.

"Wait, isn't GranDracmon Kathryn's partner now?" Damien asked, remembering the half American half Japanese girl of the Shadow Hunters.

"Didn't you guys turn him into a DigiEgg? Maybe the Enemy collected his old data and revived it," Arkadimon theorized.

"Then we go fight the Death Generals before going to handle GranDracmon," Akinari decided.

"We can help, if the Enemy brought them back, then they will be stronger than last time," Arkadimon added.

"Can you even digivolve?" Barbamon asked, making Arkadimon look down.

"Not without Johnny..." The small demon muttered.

"But we can, besides we could help you guys beating these guys," Artur smirked.

"Have you ever fought something so powerful as them?" Seichi asked.

"Yep, we did fight all 7 Death Generals," Plutomon nodded.

"Well, Apollomon is a good guy and we don't have a Whispered Virus to worry about," Lucemon told them, he destroyed the foul virus himself.

"Then Guilmon and I can handle GranDracmon until you guys show up," Lucas decided.

"You do know that it took all of the Demon Warriors to handle him right?" Arkadimon asked the boy.

"Megidramon can handle anything," Lucas argued.

"Megidramon?" Beelzemon asked looking at the Guilmon(C).

"Don't worry guys, Megidramon might be as big as Godzilla but he's ain't the bad guy," Artur told them.

"Wait, he's that big?" Daemon asked, remember when Airu said they would watch the movie in Shadow Tamers? They did.

"Which one did you see?" Artur questioned the Demon Lord of Wrath/Patience.

"The original," The demon answered.

"He's bigger, like the new one on 2014," Artur told him, Daemon's jaw fell on the ground.

"Aren't we losing focus? We need to go handle these guys," Arisa reminded them.

"Alright, Lucemon and I can go face Ogudumon this time since there's no Whispered to deal with," Akinari decided.

"I can go too," Artur offered.

"I can go against Gravimon, I fought him back in my dimension," Julia offered, Gryphomon nodded.

"Then you're coming with us I guess," Hiroshi and Belphemon nodded.

"Well, I can handle Dorbickmon," Ana and Dobermon said, Arisa and Beelzemon nodded.

"Then you're coming with us," The Shadow Tamers' ex-leader nodded.

"Splashmon is mine then," Maria added.

"Alright! I'm handling the aqua-jerk!" Damien exclaimed, Airu gave him a glare.

"We fought him last time," The blue haired teen pointed to himself and Leviamon, the glare didn't vanish.

"Then I guess Wormmon and I are kicking Zamielmon's rear again," Juca agreed as his partner climbed on his head.

"So I'm stuck with the little kid and worm?" Airu asked, obviously displeased.

"Hey! Wait 'till Wormmon becomes TyrantKabuterimon, then I'll show you who's little!" Juca argued with the youngest Shadow Tamer.

"It's still you," Daemon smirked as an argument began.

"Quit it," Artur and Akinari said at the same time angrily, Damien decided not to mock how the two GoggleHeads were acting the same way.

"I want to blast GranDracmon," Lucas and Guilmon decided stubbornly.

"I doubt it, the one in your world was a Myotismon from adventure ripoff while this one was the ultimate dark enemy," Arkadimon warned the Chosen of Light.

"Fine we can go with Juca and beat Zamielmon," Lucas humphed in defeat.

"And I can burn him to a crisp," Guilmon added cheerfully, sometimes he sounded like some sort of psychotic pyromaniac, like right now.

"Then what are we waiting for? Everyone goes against the Death General they fought before besides Lucas who goes against Zamielmon, where's the portal room or whatever you guys have?" Artur asked the Shadow Tamers.

"We have a Portal Room, but in the DW we travel through Data Streams like in Tamers," Arisa answered the leader of the Chronicles team.

"Don't they send you to a random location?" Artur asked.

"It's only way of traveling we have," Akari shrugged.

"Worth a shot I guess, though I wish we could just teleport right to the right place," Artur sighed, they heard a bunch of giggles as portals opened.

"DigiGnomes, wish grantors," Arisa summarized to the Chronicles' team surprised looks.

"Hey Onee-chan! Who are your new friends?" A 8 year old version of Arisa popped out of nowhere looking at the group.

"Shin, why do you always pops at the worst time possible?" Arisa asked her.

"I ain't my fault you always leave me out," The Messenger of the DigiGnomes pouted in mock anger.

"She's your sister?" Maria asked.

"Not exactly, it's a long story," Arisa answered, indeed it was.

"I will explain to her the situation, just deal with the Death Generals and the others," Arkadimon told them.

"Right!" They all nodded and went to their respective portals.

Shadow Tamers Dimension, DW, Dark Area,

The 7 legged monster known as Ogudumon was blasting a small village.

"So that's an Ogudumon," Artur, Lucas P and Akinari along their partners rushed to fade the beast.

"See that purple orb on his forehead, that's what's powering him," Leormon growled.

"We should still blast him to bits though," Lucas P added, Akinari filled them in about the powers Ogudumon possessed.

"So, let's get this over with, ready Lucemon?" Akinari pulled up his Crest of Humility.

"Always," The fallen angel nodded as the data cocoon enveloped him.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION

"Lucemon crest digivolve to..." The fallen angel's wings mixed into two angelic wings, one white while the other was black, the purple mark on his forehead became shaped like a thunder as he pulled out a blazing sword, Flamma Gradius.

"Lucemon Warrior Mode!" The Demon Warrior exclaimed.

"So that's the famous Demon Warrior of Humility Arkadimon told us about," Leormon said obviously impressed, Lucas P hit his surprise though.

"Time to show that Ogudumon a real Mega II, Dracomon!" Artur smirked pulling up his 01, the DR nodded with excitement.

"Dracomon BioMerge to... Examon!" The super giant dragon roared.

"Leormon BioMerge to... SaberLeomon!" The immense lion roared.

"Aren't you two too big?" Akinari asked slightly impressed at the huge Digimon.

"We don't pick the sizes," SaberLeomon snorted, when they fought Lucemon Satan Mode, that size helped them, but right now it was a little troublesome.

"A Warrior Mode? So GranDracmon was right after all... No matter! CATHEDRAL!" Ogudumon unleashed a powerful explosion of darkness.

"I got this! FALLEN STAR SHOT!" Lucemon WM made stars rain from the sky as Ogudumon stumbled back.

"KILLER TORNADO/SHIELD OF THE JUST!" Two powerful blasts were sent, this time Ogudumon resisted.

"Hey! Takuto and Akira right?" Akinari asked as the BioMerged Digimon landed.

"Yep, so why is Examon so big and even helping you? Why is Hikaru so big either?" Akira/BlackWarGreymon asked looking at the huge mega II.

"I'm a guy doofus! HOWLING CRUSHER!" SaberLeomon roared angrily before attacking Ogudumon.

"Long story but these aren't the Examon and SaberLeomon you know, mind going back to blasting Ogudumon?" The Crest Keeper asked impatiently.

"I'll find out later," Takuto/Dukemon shrugged as he summoned Grani and flew at Ogudumon with BlackWarGreymon.

"Backup? Finally," Examon smirked.

"Fools! I remember the Jet-Black Dragon! Now where's Beelzemon?" The 7 legged beast roared.

"That's for us to know and you to forever wander, PENDRAGON'S GLORY!" Examon laughed before blasting the demonic spider.

"FALLEN STAR SHOT!" Lucemon WM released countless stars from the sky once more.

"Now to finish it!" SaberLeomon snarled.

"Right, crest attacks," Examon nodded.

"Crest attacks?" Dukemon wondered confused before dodging another Cathedral.

"Watch and learn, PENDRAGON'S COURAGE!" Examon released the holy white fire.

"ROARING FRIENDSHIP!" SaberLeomon released a thick blue blast from his mouth.

"You aren't the only one with powerful moves, DAWN BLAST!" Lucemon combined light and darkness again on a powerful blast once.

"Time to end you, DARK GAIA FORCE!" BlackWarGreymon focused all of the negative emotions of the world and fired.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" Dukemon released his own light attack.

"Argh! No!" Ogudumon gasped as he burst into data, the dark purple orb vanished.

"Oh yeah," Examon smirked as they landed with Akinari, Lucemon went back to his rookie form.

"You alright pal?" Dracomon asked Lucemon.

"Yeah, the Warrior Mode just drains me a lot," The fallen angel explained.

"So who are you two?" BlackAgumon and Akira asked as their BioMerge split.

"The name is Artur, this guy is Dracomon, my friend over here is Lucas P while the cub is Leormon, I didn't know this world had any more GoggleHeads," Artur extended his hand, Akira ignored it and crossed his arms.

"This world? What are you talking about?" BlackAgumon asked curiously.

"We'll explain back in the castle," Akinari told him.

Shadow Tamer's Dimension, DW, Sea Plane, Deepest Cave,

"So we meet again Leviamon," Splashmon was on his humanoid form as Damien, Betamon, Maria and Penmon entered.

"Splashmon," Damien said coldly.

"Time for payback thanks to our new master," Splashmon smirked summoning an orb of water.

"Oh yeah? Ready Betamon?" Damien pulled out his X-Loader.

"Penmon," Maria revealed her 01.

"Kyukyou Shinka!" Damien exclaimed as light covered Betamon.

"Kyukyou Shinka! Leviamon!" The Demon Lord of Envy roared.

"Now to spice things up, Crest of Kindness activate!" Damien pulled out his crest, it wasn't the same crest Ken has in adventure, in it had a heart, with a half moon on each side and a thunder in the middle.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION

"Leviamon Crest Digivolve to..." Leviamon became humanoid as his face became a mask, his jaw vanished revealing a human mouth and lower half of the head, he kept his two tails as an emerald scaled dagger appeared, he also got a golden trident.

"Leviamon Warrior Mode!" The Demon Warrior of Kindness announced.

"Penmon warp digivolve to... Ravmon!" The raven warrior exclaimed.

"Pathetic, my new master gave me more powers than you can dream of!" Splashmon laughed.

"Oh yeah? SCALED DAGGER!" Leviamon WM slashed with his dagger but Splashmon was faster and released a blast of water on his face.

"Ha! My new speed makes me even stronger!" The Water-Tiger laughed.

"RAVEN BLADE!" Ravmon caught him unaware as he threw him into the water.

"Now to end it! SHOCK DAGGER!" Leviamon stabbed his dagger on the water as electricity spread through it.

"Did we won?" Leviamon asked but Ravmon shook his head.

"Never!" Splashmon Darkness Mode leapt from the waters and on the small island.

"Now he's on he's on darkness mode," Maria realized.

"Hahaha! I'll kill you all!" The water tiger roared but then,

"GALE CLAW/FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION/TORRID WEIL!" The powerful attacks hit him as 3 young adults came to them.

"Thomas, Yoshi and Marcus right?(A/N Not the ones on Data Squad, the ones in Shadow Tamers who are painfully similar to them)" Damien asked.

"Correct," Thomas nodded as their partners came in, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon and ShineGreymon Burst Mode.

"Alright full power!" Marcus exclaimed.

"A combined move should end him," MirageGaogamon growled.

"So let's, FURY OF LEVIA!" Leviamon released a powerful beam of water from his trident.

"STORMING LOVE!" Ravmon summoned a powerful dark pink hurricane that fired lightning bolts from the same color.

"FULL MOON BLASTER!" MirageGaogamon fired the shining beam from his chest.

"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!" Rosemon released the blast of petals.

"FINAL GLORIOUS BURST!" ShineGreymon BM fired an immense fireball, the attacks combined and hit the water tiger full force, blasting him.

"No!" Splashmon gasped as he burst into data, the orb vanished just like the one on Ogudumon.

"Oh yeah!" Damien gave Marcus a high five.

"Really?" Maria asked with a raised brow,

"Boys will be boys," Yoshi sighed in agreement.

"I guess we should get back now," Betamon crashed exhausted.

"Need a wing?" Penmon helped him up.

"Thanks, the Warrior Mode sure drains me out," The Deep Saver nodded.

"He's right though, I'm going to help Rene now, she said she was going after Dorbickmon," Thomas reported as they went their ways.

Shadow Tamer's Dimension, DW, Desert Plane,

Ana and Arisa walked through the vast sand plane, Beelzemon and Plutomon with them.

"Arisa!" Taito and Sakuyamon came to them, OmegaShoutmon on the back, all bruised and a little burned.

"Dorbickmon?" Beelzemon asked, they nodded.

"And I'm even stronger Beelzemon!" The Fire Fury himself roared, the dark purple orb on his shoulder as he flew up on Darkness Mode.

"Dorbickmon Darkness Mode," Arisa remembered Xros Wars.

"Correct, now I shall kill you all!" Dorbickmon roared in fury.

"Not if I have something to say about it," Plutomon floated up.

"Fool, DRAGON BREATH TONIC FIRE!" Dorbickmon unleashed a pure blast of dark purple flames.

"CHAOS RIGHTS!" Plutomon released a dark red beams from his palms to counter the attacks clashed for a little while before the Death General's flames burned Plutomon, luckily he didn't devolve.

"Arisa," Beelzemon looked at the girl as she lifted her Crest of Balance.

"Right, Crest Digivolution Activate!" Arisa exclaimed as her crest began to shine.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION

"Beelzemon Crest Digivolution!" Beelzemon was covered in dark silver armor he became the 2010 version.

"Beelzemon Warrior Mode!" The Demon Warrior exclaimed.

"That won't work twice! DRAGON BREATH TONIC FIRE!" Dorbickmon fired another jet of the powerful flames.

"DEATH THE CANNON!" Beelzemon made a pentagram and fired a dark purple blast at Godspeed, unlike when they first fought, this time the blasts cancelled each other.

"He's too powerful," Sakuyamon shook her head.

"That's what they all say, HAGGARD CLUSTER!" Plutomon released the dark energy maw as it began to chew out Dorbickmon.

"Roar!" Dorbickmon roared in rage before destroying the dark maw.

"A combined move, that could take him down," Taito snapped his fingers as OmegaShoutmon stood up.

"Right, ready guys?" Arisa asked everyone, they nodded.

"DEATH THE CANNON!" Beelzemon went first, releasing the powerful blast after drawing a pentagram in midair, all in Godspeed.

"JUDGEMENT OF SINCERITY!" The dark green blasts exploded from Plutomon's hands and joined the dark purple beam from Death the Cannon.

"TWIN BLADES OF BEAUTY AND TRUTH!" Sakuyamon released her own attack.

"OMEGA THE FUSION!" OmegaShoutmon made a Ominimon shaped aura and fired, the attacks combined as they hit Dorbickmon.

"FULL MOON BLASTER!" Thomas and MirageGaogamon arrived just in time to fire another, final, attack, defeating Dorbickmon, Sakuyamon devolved to Rene and Sakuyamon.

"No! I shall be avenged!" Dorbickmon roared as he burst into data, the orb vanished.

"Alright," Taito grinned.

"Rene, are you ok?" Thomas landed with MirageGaogamon.

"Right on the nick of time Thomas," Rene answered her brother.

"We should hurry back, we need to reach the Enemy as soon as possible," Plutomon growled.

"He's right, we should hurry," Beelzemon nodded.

"Then let's go," Arisa nodded quickly.

"I don't know what's going on with the Ravmon girl, and I'm pretty sure that the blonde and Plutomon are involved, but I need Rene and Taito to come with me, DigiCity is being attacked by Machinedramon," Thomas told them.

"So he's back too, I'm counting on you guys to handle him," Arisa told them, they nodded.

"Also, Nanami and Noah went to face NeoVamdemon," Taito added quickly.

"Then we better hurry back, Akari and that polite clone of mine can handle him," Beelzemon agreed with his partner before he became an exhausted Impmon.

"Are you ok?" Dobermon asked, letting the imp lean on him.

"I'll be fine, the Warrior Mode is just a major drain, Ba-Boom!" The imp smirked.

"Good, let's go," Ana agreed as they went off.

"So, how many people have partners in your world?" Ana asked the brunette curiously.

"A lot, Digimon and humans have been co-existing for 2 decades or so already already," Arisa answered, Ana and Dobermon looked surprised.

"How come they all know you?" Dobermon asked right after.

"Let's say my adventure was a long one, 7 of them actually, not counting the horror house incident and the X invasion, plus a few others," Arisa grinned at Ana and Dobermon's shocked looks.

"No way," Ana shook her head surprised.

"Yes way, we're the Dream Team, Ba-Boom!" Impmon gave a thumbs up with his left hand since his right one was leaning on Dobermon.

Shadow Tamers Dimension, DW, Forest Area,

"Alright talk," Lilithmon turned to Beelzemon(C), they went on the portal and now neared NeoVamdemon's location.

"What?" Eric asked looking at his partner who looked at confused as him.

"Do you think nobody noticed? Ever since you first crashes through that portal you've been glaring at me and other Demon Lords, specially Lucemon," The Demon Lord of Lust explained, crossing her arms.

"The Demon Lords in your dimension are evil, aren't they?" Akari guessed, Beelzemon nodded.

"Were, Eric and the others never met them personally, unlike me," Beelzemon answered, his red eyes flickered as he remembered the horrible memories.

"From what I know, it seems that our DW's backstory is similar to the one in Frontier, though the Demon Lords were Lucemon's top generals," Eric added, he did read the Red Book of Apin after all.

"Except me, after they became corrupted, I rebelled helped create the Hope of 10, the resistance, but it wasn't easy, Lucemon caught me and began to torture me, for years I've been trapped, tortured," Beelzemon continued.

"Until the Warrior 10 saved me, they were the so called 'original' group, but then the Lilithmon from my world showed up, I had to sacrifice myself to buy them time to escape, they could only reach mega back then," Beelzemon finished.

"Tortured?" Eric asked surprised, he didn't know that.

"In the worse ways you can imagine, no, worse than that," Beelzemon told him, Lilithmon's and Akari's expressions softened.

"So, it's hard to see the old group after being tortured by them," Beelzemon explained as they kept going, before Akari or Lilithmon could say anything, an explosion was heard.

"Let's hurry," Eric commented, the Demon Lords and Akari nodded as they hurried up to see a large white humanoid dragon man with violet wings known as Dynasmon and a demonic vampire Digimon called BelialVamdemon fighting and losing to their enemy.

"Akari! Who's your friend?" BelialVamdemon panted, his voice was a cross of a male and female one.

"An ally, let's go Beelzemon!" Eric exclaimed as the Demon Lord from another dimension charged at NeoVamdemon.

"Ready Lilith?" Akari pulled out her Crest of Purity, the Demon Lord of Lust nodded.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION

"Lilithmon Crest Digivolve to..." Lilithmon's outfit changed as her Nazar Nail vanished, leaving behind a normal hand that grabbed a spear, the new form twirled the spear as her hand became covered on a black glove that had a red gem on the middle. Her demonic wings became a single purple angelic pair with golden edges. Her crown also vanished, leaving behind a small golden tiara that had a red gem on the middle.

"Lilithmon Warrior Mode!" She announced.

"Dear Lilithmon, before I was merciful, thanks to my new master, you won't win," NeoVamdemon smirked as Lilithmon flew up.

"DOUBLE IMPACT!" Beelzemon fired from his guns as well, Dynasmon frowned.

"I expected you would have preferred challenging Dorbickmon," The Royal Knight commented, Beelzemon shook his head.

"I'm not the Beelzemon you know," Beelzemon told him before dodging another attack from NeoVamdemon.

"Stand still!" NeoVamdemon raged as he tried to destroy the Demon Lords and Royal Knight(A/N BelialVamdemon is a Demon Lord Type according to Wikimon).

"PETAL BLAST!" Lilithmon twirling her spear, she summoned lily petals and sent them as a blast at NeoVamdemon.

"HEARTBREAK SHOT!" Beelzemon added his own attack right at NeoVamdemon's core.

"CARDIAC RAID!" NeoVamdemon snarled, unleashing a blast of crimson power from his chest, unlike their previous match, Lilithmon was thrown back.

"I'm tired of this! Millennium Orb! Grant me the power above mega!" NeoVamdemon raged as the dark purple orb on his chest pulsated, within seconds, he became his NeoVamdemon+Devimon+LadyDevimon form.

"We have to end him fast!" Akari realized, they could all feel the power emanating from the Big Death Star.

"Yeah, Beelzemon! Crest attack now!" Eric agreed with the redhead as Beelzemon began to focus.

"Ready guys? Hit him with all you got!" Lilithmon added as she began to charge her special move as well.

"Let's blast him! MAGICAL KNOWLEDGE!" Quickly summoning the powerful Devil's Trap, it looked like the one on seal that contained Lucemon on Digimon Savers: Another Mission, but the Crest of Knowledge replaced the Digital Hazard.

"PURIFICATION WAVE!" Lilithmon released a white purification blast from her hands.

"BREATH OF WYVERN!" Dynasmon unleashed the Wyvern at NeoVamdemon.

"SCREAMING DARKNESS!" BelialVamdemon opened his Soddan and Gomra as the two heads fired a powerful beam of darkness.

The attacks hit NeoVamdemon all at once as the vampire burst into data, like the previous purple orbs now known as Millennium Orb, it vanished.

"Now, who's the new Beelzemon?" Dynasmon and BelialVamdemon landed, splitting into humans and Digimon. Lilithmon also devolved exhaustedly to BlackGatomon as Beelzemon helped her up.

"You alright?" Beelzemon asked, the yellow eyed cat nodded.

"Yep, the Warrior Mode is a major drain on me though," BlackGatomon explained as she went on the Demon Lord's shoulder.

"Now talk, the human half of Dynasmon, Noah asked Eric.

"I'm Eric, it's a long story with parallel worlds and a lot of stuff," Which Eric then did his best to summarize.

"So, we have fans?" Noah asked, disliking the idea.

"Sweet!" BelialVamdemon's human half, a girl called Nanami, seemed happy to have fans.

"So let's go back to the castle and then GranDracmon," Akari called Eric as they went back to the portal.

"We would go too, but the Dark Masters are around so we can handle them, just get rid of that vampire," Noah told them as he and Nanami walked away.

"Let's go," Eric decided as they walked on the portal...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, honestly I'm going to use 2-3 chapters to introduce the dimensions from now on, I had to split the Shadow Tamers in half due to the length, the next chapter as always will take a while, but I promise that after all the dimensions unite the chapters will come up faster, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	4. Shadow Tamers: Part 2

Shadow Tamers' Dimension, DigiWorld, Forest Area, near OlympTemple,

"So, how fast was the Zamielmon in your dimension?" Airu asked Juca as they kept walking, Wormmon on Jucas' head while Daemon flew above them.

"A blur, though he wasn't our biggest worry, it was a HiAndromon, but yeah, I do remember he was tiny and fast, also a total douche," Juca answered, Wormmon nodded.

"But he was no match for me," Wormmon bragged.

"You're way too chatty for a Wormmon," Daemon commented as they kept walking through the forest.

"Hey, like they say, like the human like the pet, partner in this case," Airu grinned as the Chosen of Hope and his partner got madder.

"At least we know the difference of a Godzilla and King Kong," Juca argued.

"Hey Airu, who the heck is this Kong?" Daemon asked his partner.

"We'll watch it when we get this over with," The girl sighed annoyedly, that's when they saw an explosion.

"Let's hurry, Wormmon," Juca lifted his 01, Wormmon jumped up.

"Wormmon Warp Digivolve to... TyrantKabuterimon!" The immense bug roared.

"See, who's shorty now?" Juca smirked as he rode atop TyrantKabuterimon's head.

"You," Airu and Daemon answered in synch, then there was another explosion, they quickly hurried to the base of the OlympTemple, all of the Olympus XII were there trying to blast something.

"Stand still stupid gnome! CORONA SANCTIONS!" Marsmon tried to hit a green blur without luck before a powerful, but tiny, kick hurled him back, crashing on Venusmon, Mervamon and Minervamon.

"Ha! Even you so called godly are weak!" The blur revealed to be Zamielmon, like the rest of the Death Generals, he had a dark purple orb known as Millennium Orb on his shoulder.

"Ready Dae?" Airu lifted her Crest of Patience, the Demon Lord of Wrath/Demon Warrior of Patience nodded.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION

"Daemon Crest Digivolve to..." Daemon changed to his beast form, his robes were replaced by silver armor with green gems, he had red cloth below them as a red gem was on his helmet, his wings black parts became golden before a black sword with a black handle and a red gem on the pommel appeared, he grabbed it.

"Daemon Warrior Mode!" He exclaimed as he charged to the fight.

"Finally! We meet again!" Zamielmon turned to Daemon.

"Don't forget us! SHINE OF BEE!" TyrantKabuterimon unleashed a powerful blast, Zamielmon barely dodged in time.

"And who the heck are you?!" Zamielmon snarled as he saw TyrantKabuterimon.

"A really powerful and really mad mega Digimon," TyrantKabuterimon smirked, he was going to love this.

"Oh yeah! Try to catch me!" Zamielmon laughed as he began to run around them, Daemon sighed and closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?!" Juca wondered as 2 teens reached them, boy and a girl, they weren't related but Apollomon and Dianamon followed them.

"Shawn and Sara, where the heck were you?" Airu asked the Tamer and Shadow Hunter.

"Caught up, Pinochimon proved to be a distraction, though now Satoshi and the Royal Knights got it covered," Dianamon, Sara's partner, answered.

"So, why is he mediating?" Juca asked Airu and pointed to Daemon.

"Patience, something we learned sometime ago," Airu answered as Zamielmon smirked.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice! ARROW BARRAGE!" Zamielmon began to unleash arrows at Daemon and the other 3 mega Digimon.

"FIRE CLAW!" Covering his claws on fire, Daemon threw Zamielmon into the air.

"SHADOW EXCALIBUR!" Summoning his sword, Shadow Excalibur, Daemon attacked Zamielmon, the elf blocked it with his huge arrow but Daemon threw him further up.

"Time for a combo," TyrantKabuterimon cracked his huge knuckles.

"LEAF INFERNO!" Daemon unleashed a blazing twister, some burning leaves in it.

"BUZZING HOPE!" TyrantKabuterimon unleashed the bright orange blast from his mouth.

"ARROW OF APOLLO!" Apollomon unleashed thousands of blazing arrows.

"ARROW OF ARTEMIS!" Dianamon unleashed countless frozen arrows, the 4 attacks landed a clear hit on Zamielmon, who couldn't dodge in the air.

"Ah come on!" Zamielmon growled before bursting into data, leaving behind the Millennium Orb, that then vanished.

"Well, we should hurry back now, GranDracmon has to be dealt with," Airu commented as Daemon became DemiDevimon, the others also devolved.

"You alright pal?" Wormmon helped DemiDevimon to his feet.

"Warrior Mode is a major drain, otherwise I'm fine," DemiDevimon rasped.

"Well, since the Death Generals are here, I presume GranDracmon is too, just do me a favor and kick his sorry hide back into an egg," Sara told them, Lunamon nodded.

"Don't worry, we will," Wormmon nodded, now they noticed Juca and Wormmon.

"Who are these two?" Coronamon, Apollomon's rookie form, asked.

"Not enough time to explain, c'mon we have to go," Airu pushed Juca as Wormmon helped DemiDevimon.

"Juca wait, let's get a faster ride," Wormmon told him, the boy quickly caught up and revealed his 01.

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Kuwagamon!" The red scarab picked them up as they flew to the portal, oh and a lot of trees were lost that day.

Shadow Tamers' Dimension, DigiWorld, Desert Plane,

Gryphomon and Belphemon crossed the skies, their respective partners on top of them.

"So, how bad is this Gravimon?" Julia asked Hiroshi, who was on his gameboy again.

"Belphemon is kinda of immune to his gravity attacks, he shouldn't be too much trouble," Hiroshi answered as they saw a MegaGargomon and a Dorugoramon being forced on the ground, Gravimon had a huge smirk, which became a scowl after seeing Belphemon.

"Hiroshi, let's do it," Belphemon yawned, Hiroshi pulled out his Crest of Diligence.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION

"Belphemon Crest Digivolve to..." Golden armor covered his chest as his gauntlet got golden, his wings became simpler as a black helmet with a red gem covered his forehead.

"Belphemon Warrior Mode!" The Demon Warrior of Diligence roared.

"You won't win this time! Gravity..." Gravimon began but another was louder, really loud.

"DESTRUCTION ROAR!" Gryphomon roared, shaking the earth and throwing Gravimon far back.

"Who the heck are you?!" The Death General questioned furiously.

"Why should I tell you?! You won't remember it anyways!" Gryphomon flew at Gravimon once again.

"CHAINS OF HELL!" Belphemon than used his chains to stop Gravimon from dodging.

"MOBIUS BITE!" Gryphomon's tail sprung to life as it began to fiercely bite Gravimon.

"So, that's a Gryphomon? I'm confused," DoruGoramon's partner, Akita, commented as he reached Hiroshi and Julia.

"Thanks for the help, GARGO MISSILE!" MegaGargomon the began to fire the huge missiles on his shoulders at Gravimon.

"Yeah, DORU DJINN!" DoruGoramon focused his body and soul in a mighty shock wave, Gravimon was taking even more damage.

"Let's end it! SHADOW WAVE!" Belphemon roared a powerful sonic blast.

"Agreed, FINAL KINDNESS!" Gryphomon spread his wings as a bright pink light shot out of them.

"BRAVE METAL!" DoruGoramon unleashed a powerful energy blast.

"MEGA BARRAGE!" MegaGargomon's body revealed millions of hidden weaponry within his body in a similar way to MetalGarurumon, then he fired full force.

"No!" Gravimon gasped as he burst into data, the Millennium Orb vanished.

"Hey, you alright?" Gryphomon put Belphemon's rookie form, Phascomon, on his head, like the other Demon Lords, he was drained, unlike them, he was asleep.

"I'll just store him in my IC Burst for now," Hiroshi sighed as Phascomon was sucked in the device.

"So, who's the girl?" Akita asked Hiroshi, MegaGargomon split into Kenny and Terriermon while DoruGoramon became Dorumon.

"She's from a parallel dimension," Hiroshi answered nonchalantly.

"Really? Does everyone in your dimension smell weird?" Terriermon laughed, Julia and Gryphomon glared at him.

"Terriermon..." Kenny sighed as the bunny/dog stopped insulting the girl and her powerful mega leveled partner.

"Hey, shouldn't we go face GranDracmon? It was supposed to be our duty or something," Phascomon yawned from within the IC.

"Right," Hiroshi nodded as a portal appeared.

"Normally we would go to help, but Pinochimon is causing some trouble in the forest area," Dorumon told them before the foursome ran off.

"Let's go," Gryphomon growled as Julia and Hiroshi plus himself entered the portal.

Shadow Tamer's Dimension, DigiWorld, City Area,

"AQUA FORCE!" Surfymon fired the concentrated water blast, Olegmon however, managed to slice it with his tomahawks.

"Seichi, we have to digivolve," Barbamon told his partner, who nodded, they found a smaller SaberLeomon(Hikaru's BioMerge) and Dean and Imperialdramon FM trying to face the Gold Thief, Guardromon was there too.

"Right," Seichi nodded before the Crest of Generosity began to shine.

CREST DIGIVOLUTION

"Barbamon Crest Digivolve to..." In the evo zone, Barbamon's robes changed as he got a hood, Death Lure became simpler.

"Barbamon Warrior Mode!" The Demon Warrior exclaimed.

"Warrior Mode? He's more a wizard if you ask me," Marcio pointed out while Barbamon joined the fight against Olegmon.

"My team had the same discussion back when he first reached this form, can we focus on the battle?" The smartest Shadow Tamer asked annoyed as they focused back on the fight.

"POSITRON LASER!" Imperialdramon fired from his arm cannon.

"INFINITY ARROW!" SaberLeomon unleashed a barrage of the venomous sharp fur at Olegmon.

"Is that all you got?! BATTLE TOMAHAWK!" Olegmon used his tomahawks to cancel the attacks and hit both Digimon.

"LIGHTNING EDGE!" Surfymon used his surfboard to strike Olegmon from behind.

"HELL'S WAVE!" Barbamon fired a wave of flames at Olegmon, the combo hit him in a blast.

"Grr, BATTLE TOMAHAWK!" Olegmon fired his tomahawks once more.

"Those tomahawks are trouble, we need to get rid of them," Marcio realized as Surfymon got slashed by one.

"How? Those things are boomerangs," Dean told them.

"I think I have an idea," Seichi snapped his fingers and called Barbamon, they called back Surfymon and Imperialdramon as well while SaberLeomon distracted Olegmon and after a few seconds, the plan was in motion.

"Hey Olegmon! Bet you can't hit me!" Surfymon taunted the Death General.

"Why you?! BATTLE TOMAHAWK!" Olegmon threw his tomahawks in anger.

"SECRET OF MAGIC!" Barbamon was quick to create a portal which appeared right in front of Surfymon, teleporting the tomahawks away.

"My tomahawks! Why you pathetic little..." Olegmon raged as he charged at them.

"Now! Everyone fire!" Seichi exclaimed as the Digimon unleashed their strongest attacks.

"GUSHING RELIABILITY!" Surfymon unleashed dark gray concentrated water blast from his hands.

"HELL'S WAVE!" Barbamon unleashed a wave of fire.

"GIGA CRUSHER!" Imperialdramon's chest opened to reveal a powerful cannon, that unleashed a powerful blast.

"INFINITY ARROW!" SaberLeomon fired the fur on her/his mane at Olegmon. The attacks combined in a huge explosion.

"A c'mon!" Olegmon growled as he burst into data, the Millennium Orb vanished.

"Alright, who the heck is this guy?" Dean turned to Marcio, SaberLeomon split into Elecmon and Hikaru.

"Dean, we have to hurry, MetalSeadramon is back," Hikaru told her boyfriend.

"Arisa can explain later," Seichi shook his head as Barbamon became an exhausted Candlemon, YukiAgumon helped him to stay on his feet, or whatever is that thing candles have holding them up.

"You alright pal? Looks like you've been in a tough wave," The snow colored dragon asked him, Candlemon gave him a weak nod.

"The Warrior Mode gives powers of Light and Darkness, if we used it without care we might even get deleted," The candle informed him weakly.

"Now we got to beat GranDracmon, c'mon!" Marcio ran, Seichi helped YukiAgumon carry Candlemon as they went back to the Castle of the Demon Lords.

Shadow Tamer's Dimension, DigiWorld, Dark Area, Castle of the Demon Lords,

The group was greeted by Shinzui and Arkadimon, both worried.

"We can't go up against GranDracmon yet can we?" Artur realized as he saw the state the Demon Lords were in, Hiroshi took Phascomon out of the IC.

"Impmon!" Then a Calumon flew and landed on Impmon's head.

"Get off Creampuff, Ba-Boom!" Impmon argued weakly, like the other Demon Lords, they were just too tired.

"Wait, Calumon can help you guys," Artur remembered Calumon's attacks.

"Calumon, can you use your Kururumon Prayer?" The GoggleHead asked the white fella, who nodded cheerfully.

"I can give him a boost," Shinzui snapped her fingers as a white aura covered Calumon.

"KURURUMON PRAYER!" Calumon unleashed a powerful burst of light, making all Demon Lords full of energy.

"Now we can beat GranDracmon," Lucemon nodded determined.

"I can open a gate to where he is inside the Forbidden Area, I can't do much more though," Shinzui sighed before opening it.

"You saved us from a long walk, that's enough," Artur gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, now let's kick that stupid vampire's hide!" Juca exclaimed before running in with Wormmon, the others quickly followed.

"I'm going too!" Arkadimon called before jumping in.

Shadow Tamer's Dimension, DigiWorld, Dark Area, Forbidden Area,

GranDracmon looked at some sort of floating warp.

"Master, the Death Generals were destroyed," GranDracmon reported, the shaded creature hissed.

"Those Warrior Modes, you must destroy them and the brats from Chronicles," The dark voice of the Enemy hissed.

"With the power of the Millennium Orb, they won't win," GranDracmon assured the unknown being.

"Your goons had the same boost, and failed, so I'll give you another boost," The Enemy sneered as he summoned 7 Millennium Orbs.

"When the Death Generals and Ogudumon were defeated, the Millennium Orbs came back to me, now use them and destroy them!" The voice roared as the orbs shot themselves on GranDracmon.

"This power... Beware Demon Warriors and DigiDestined, I shall destroy you all!" GranDracmon laughed, both his shoulders had Millennium Orbs, his 4 legs also had one each, and then a final one right on his forehead, his skin darkened as his dark blue body parts became black, the warp closed as all faded...

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, finally finished another Paradox chapter, the next one will come pretty quickly since it's only GranDracmon Vs Demon Warriors and Chronicles team, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


End file.
